emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7939 (18th September 2017)
Plot As Aaron walks Liv to the bus stop, he can't help but stare at Robert. Robert has had a brochure for designing nurseries delivered. Eric informs Debbie that the auction for Jacobs Fold is in five weeks time. Debbie offers him £10,000 on top of the sealed bid amount for the house but Eric rejects her improved offer. Debbie prepares for her lunch date with Tom to go over the terms of him investing in the car business. Robert heads up to Home Farm where Rebecca informs him that the estate is haemorrhaging money so designing a nursery is the last thing on her mind. Robert inquires about the phone call from a potential investor Kath but Rebecca believes it'll be a scam. Graham chauffeurs Debbie and Tom for their date. In the car, Debbie offers Tom 5% of the business in return for his investment which he surprisingly accepts. Liv skips school and makes her way up to Home Farm to confront Rebecca. She is surprised that Robert is there. Despite Robert's attempts to stop her saying anything, Liv blurts out that Robert said he hates Rebecca and the baby. Adam is still struggling with his eyesight and is unable to read The Woolpack menu. Charity begins to worry when Ross mentions that Tom could be anyone. Robert insists Liv is lying and shouts at her to go away. Rebecca can't handle things and walks off so Robert goes after her. As she is leaving Home Farm, Liv swipes the bottle of Armagnac Robert has tampered with as well as Robert's car keys. Tom asks Debbie about herself but she doesn't divulge much and encourages Tom to talk about himself instead. Tom explains that his parents are dead so Graham is now like family. He inherited a little money from his father, but he built up his business by himself. Debbie can't believe it when they pull into a burger stop. Robert assures Rebecca that she and the baby are his priority but he soon runs out when he notices his keys are missing. Meanwhile, Liv swigs from the bottle of tampered Armagnac and keys Robert's car. Robert finds his car at the roadside but Liv is nowhere to be seen. He calls her phone and follows the ringing to where he finds Liv unconscious in some bushes. He spots the bottle of Armagnac and calls for an ambulance. Charity leaves Debbie a desperate voicemail asking for her daughter to call her. At the same time, Debbie and Tom tuck into a burger. Debbie questions what Tom wants with her tinpot car business. Finn is concerned that Adam has struggled with his eye sight since the fight with Jason and encourages him to go to the Doctor. At the hospital, Robert tells the nurse that Liv has consumed brandy and diazepam. Charity is relieved when Debbie returns to the pub so asks how it went. Charity insists Tom taking her to a burger stop means he's mad about her. Aaron arrives at the hospital to the news that Liv is unconscious after drinking. Dr Mason asks Robert about the diazepam. Aaron recalls that Robert had diazepam in his desk drawer and queries how Robert could've known Liv had taken some. Robert explains that Liv stole his car and a bottle of brandy that he had laced. Furious Aaron cannot believe what he's hearing. He grabs Robert by the lapels and pushes him against the wall, warning that he'll end Robert if his seedy plan has killed Liv. Cast Regular cast *Liv Flaherty - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Nurse - Elianne Byrne *Dr Mason - Steven Flynn Locations *Main Street *Hotten Road *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Home Farm - Dining room, living room and kitchen *Benny's Burgers burger stop *Unknown roads *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,440,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes